


Firelight

by Rosie_Rues



Series: The Rising Storm [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1977, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> “It’s late, Sirius. Peter’s already gone to sleep and I’m tired, too. Are you coming?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

The fire crackled gently. Peter sighed, half asleep, and blinked at the pages of his Charms textbook. There was a click as Remus moved his queen and then darted a sly grin at Sirius. The firelight cast a red glow across them, making Lily’s hair glimmer where it tumbled across James’ shoulder. He ran his fingers through it, pulling it slightly. Lily shifted, muttering in protest, and he kissed the top of her ear and stroked the stray hairs back into place. She turned her head to smile at him, though she could barely see his eyes through the reflections on his glasses.

“Checkmate,” Remus said.

Sirius grunted and Lily snuggled back into James’ arms, staring into the fire.

“Lost again, Padfoot?” Peter asked.

“Stupid game,” Sirius muttered. “I need to fly.” He glanced at James hopefully.

“Get lost, Black.”

“You’re henpecked, Prongs,” Sirius complained.

“Or perhaps he’s just too sensible to want to fly in a blizzard,” Remus said dryly. “Make it the best of three. I’ll advance you a pawn.”

Sirius settled back into the chair, grumbling. “At least tell him to stop hogging the sofa.”

“Head Boy’s privilege,” James said and Lily could hear him smirking.

She pinched his arm and said, “Behave, Potter. You’ve hogged this sofa for six years, Black. My turn.”

Sirius sighed but Remus was resetting the board and that seemed to be enough to distract him. Lily watched his gaze follow Remus’ long fingers as they moved the wriggling pieces and wondered…

James nuzzled her neck and she smiled and tangled her fingers into his. Christmas was coming, their first as a couple and their last at Hogwarts. She was glad to be here with them all but it was cold. They rarely even got snow in Surrey yet Hogwarts was buffeted by snowstorms. It would have been hard to keep warm without a little help. She smiled to herself. If she had known how _warm_ James was she might have looked past the obnoxious façade years before.

Even his hands were warm. Hers were always freezing in winter. She still remembered how he had shrieked last week when she had slid chilled fingers around his cock. She supposed it must have been quite a shock. She giggled at the rhyme and Remus looked at her, his eyebrows quirked.

“You don’t want to know,” she told him.

He winked and reached out to grab Sirius’ wrist as he reached out. “Cheating won’t help you, Black.”

Sirius laughed, unabashed. “How do you always guess?”

“I always know what you’re doing, Sirius. Now stop scowling at my pawns and play fair.”

“Fair’s no fun,” Sirius complained and Peter laughed.

Lily ignored them and went back to thinking about James’ hands. His fingers were so deft, no doubt from years of setting perfect pranks. His touch was gentle, too – feather-soft enough to reduce her to whimpers with almost no effort. The warmth was best of all, though. She loved the way his cupped hands could warm her breasts or his fingertip could swirl across her wrist, making her flush, or the way his palm stroked up her thigh, like it was doing right now, slow and tender –

Like it was _what_?

She stiffened and he bent his head to whisper, “Ssh.” His fingers traced circles on her inner thigh.

She glared at him and he smiled and squeezed the hand he was holding. He pressed his mouth right against her ear and whispered, so quietly she could barely hear him, “No one can see.” Then he traced the edge of her ear with his tongue.

“Do you have to do that in public?” Sirius complained.

“What?” Peter squeaked, staring at them.

“He’s got his tongue in her ear.”

“Do you know why you always lose at chess, Black?” James said amiably, spreading his fingers slowly.

“What?”

“You don’t pay enough attention to the game.”

“He could be right,” Remus said.

Sirius turned away, muttering, “There’s a perfectly good Astronomy Tower out there.”

“But there’s a blizzard!” Peter protested, coming round to peer over his shoulder. “Your knight’s in danger.”

The knight waved his sword at Peter, gesturing indignantly, and James drew his fingers up Lily’s thigh. She tensed and tried to think of a way to pull away discreetly. She couldn’t believe he was actually-

He stroked up the crease of her thigh and she jerked. His arm held her in place and he ran his fingers up and down, up and down, even though he knew what that did to her, the bastard, the warm, provocative bastard.

She had never been so glad of the enveloping robes of her Hogwarts uniform. She had heard before that they covered a multitude of sins but she had never quite thought of this sort of sin.

He began to trace the patterns of the lace on her knickers and she settled back against him. Her breasts were aching and she knew her nipples were hard. She hoped her robes would hide that too.

When he slipped his hand under the elastic of her knickers she let her legs fall open and concentrated on keeping calm.

He was such a bloody tease. She’d kill him. She’d definitely kill him. Later, when she could get him naked, she’d kill him.

He slid his finger down, parting her, and gathered some of the wetness. Then he slicked his finger back up, brushing around her, anointing her but not touching, not touching what ached and throbbed. Bastard.

She wanted to throw her head back and thrash and moan but she couldn’t because they were in the bloody common room and Remus and Peter and Sirius were only a metre away and she was going to kill him. She was going to rip his robes off and thrust herself down on him and ride him until he died. Just as soon as they were alone.

She turned her face into his shoulder because she knew her cheeks were burning. Everything was burning. Perhaps it would just look like she was tired and snuggling up against her boyfriend. Her irritating, wonderful prat of a boyfriend whose fingers were inside her, stretching her, stroking her, playing with her.

He pulled his fingers out and stroked up, finally touching her nub so lightly it was unbearable. She bit him through his robes and he pressed down hard in reaction. She wanted to move her hips, needed to, but she could feel his lips against her hair and the evil git was smirking. She was damned if he’d beat her so she held still as he stroked her, rubbing in soft circles until her belly was full of fire and her free hand, trapped under him, was gripping the cushions as if they were her only release. He lifted his finger away and she bit again, more savagely. He squeezed her outside hand warningly and came back, stroking faster and harder until waves of warmth unfolded through her and she dissolved against him. She made some noise then but thought she disguised it as a snore.

She stayed curled against him, not sure she could move. Her released her hand and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight and she could feel now how his chest was rising and falling, how his heart was pounding.

After a while she heard Remus say, “Is Lily asleep, James? It’s getting late.”

“Not quite, I think,” he said. “Lily?”

“Bastard,” she said distinctly.

“Yup,” Sirius said. “She’s awake. Ow.”

“Don’t be such a git then,” Remus replied, his voice tinged with laughter. “Are you coming to bed?”

“What?” Lily stifled a giggle at Sirius’ startled voice.

“It’s late, Sirius. Peter’s already gone to sleep and I’m tired, too. Are you coming?”

“Not in the common room,” Sirius flashed back and Lily felt herself go pink.

“Pervert,” James said blithely.

“You can talk,” Sirius muttered. “Sticking your tongue in people’s ears. In public.”

“I’ve seen where you put your tongue, Mr Padfoot,” Remus said and Sirius shut up. “Is Lily okay? She looks flushed?”

“The fire’s hot,” James said as Lily willed the sofa to open up and swallow them.

“Okay,” Remus said doubtfully. “Night, Lily. See you in a minute, James.”

Sirius snickered and said, “Yeah, right. Night, Prongs. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“Sirius,” Remus growled. “Bed.”

When the sound of their footsteps had faded, Lily finally lifted her head. James was still laughing silently.

“You,” she said and didn’t know how to continue. “You..”

“You,” he said back and cupped her face in his hands. “Just you.”

It was so difficult to be strict in reply to that so she just sighed and let him draw her down into a kiss, slow and warm and quiet.


End file.
